


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is about Ryou and Ichigo.  No, this has nothing to do with the song or any of its remakes; so it’s not a songfic.Ryou is a single father, raising four children, two sets of twins, by himself.  Ichigo is a newly divorced single mother of two.  After years apart and whatnot, the two are reunited and realize that they love each other…what will happen?  Read to find out.PLEASE NOTE I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS-JUST THE STORY I CREATED.





	1. Ryou

Ryou-27 x Ichigo-24

Kish-25 x Mint-24

Pie-29 x Lettuce-23

Tart-18 x Pudding-18

Keiichiro-33 x Zakuro-28

Tasuku-23 x Berry-23

* * *

** Chapter 1: Ryou **

Ryou was sitting in his living room in his house looking at old pictures when two little boys came up to him.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” One of the little boys asked looking up at his dad.

“Yeah, daddy; you look sad.” The other little boy asked.

“Do you miss mommy?” The boys asked at the same time.

“Yes, I miss mommy very much.” Ryou replied with some tears in his eyes as his boys climbed onto the couch with him.

You see, several years ago Ryou had married a young girl he loved very much; her name was Nica. She was a mew mew with the DNA of an endangered wildcat of some sorts. She and Ryou had twin boys, Kenji and Koji six years ago and twin girls Mika and Rica three years ago.

Everything was going great and they were happy. That was until Nica was hit and killed instantly by a drunk semi driver; that was just a year and a half ago.

Needless to say, Ryou has been having a hard time.

Keiichiro and Zakuro, who have three kids; two boys and a girl, live down the street from Ryou and have offered to help whenever he needed. And trust me; he needs it.

Keiichiro watches all the kids when Ryou needs and Zakuro between jobs makes sure Ryou’s still sane.

“Den why you no gwet a new mommy fo us?” Two little girls asked coming into the living room rubbing their eyes.

“Oh babies…it just doesn’t work that way.” Ryou said as he picked his little girls up.

“Why nowt?” They asked.

“Because daddy only loved mommy.” One of the boys answered.

“Now boys, that’s enough. While it’s true I loved mommy very much and I still do; and probably always will; I could love another if another came into our lives. I say “our” lives because you have to really like her as well; and she has to treat you right. And I say that because you four are the most important people in my life. I love your four very much. But your mommy and I talked a long time ago and agreed that if something were to happen to either one of us and were to pass on; we would mourn, but eventually we would move on and be happy. Now that being said; what are you doing out of bed? It is way past all four of your bedtimes; and you two have school tomorrow.” Ryou said as he picked up his daughters and ushered the boys to their rooms.

“Aww man!” The boys whined while the girls leaned their heads into his shoulder.

“Awww man…” Ryou mimicked the boys.

Kenji and Koji both had dirty blonde hair like their mother and blue eyes like their father. They are six and in the first grade. They both have cat genes and every now and then, mainly when they’re having temper tantrums, their ears and tail will pop out; but they cannot transform.

Mika and Rica both have blonde hair like their father and red eyes like their mother. They are three and are little daddy’s girls who won’t leave his side…or rather his leg. They both have cat genes and their ears and tails pop out often. Like their brothers they currently can’t transform.

“Goodnight daddy.” The boys said as Ryou put them down for bed.

“Goodnight Kenji. Goodnight Koji. Love you both.” Ryou said as he kissed each of their foreheads before heading to the girls’ room; they were already asleep so he just put them in their new “big girl” beds.

After a bit he went to sleep on his couch; he hasn’t been able to sleep in his bed since Nica passed…


	2. Ichigo

Ichigo had taken her two kids and left Masaya awhile ago; they just finalized the divorce and he’s not allowed anywhere near _her_ kids.

She had found out that Masaya was not only abusing her, but also their two young daughters; he had let his friends come over and play “house” with them. Oh, it pissed her off; so much so that she had him arrested.

After sometime in that house she decided to sell it and move back home. But, for the time being they would be staying in a small two bedroom apartment.

Ichigo had two daughters Sakura and Momoko; they were named after her mother and grandmother who passed away a few years before they were born.

Sakura is the older daughter at age four and Momoko is the younger daughter at age two.

Ichigo was thankful that both her daughters looked more like her than Masaya; they both had red hair and dark brown eyes. Sakura keeps her hair short like her mother and grandmother used to and Momoko keeps her hair long like her mother does now. The only thing they have from their father is his eyes; everything else is from their mother.

“Mommy, do you think that daddy will find us?” Ichigo’s daughter Sakura asked fearful.

“If he does, I’ll protect you. And I’m sure your aunties and uncles will as well.” Ichigo said hugging her daughter, who couldn’t sleep close while she kept an eye on Momoko, who was sleeping in her crib.

Over the years Ichigo had kept in touch with most of the girls and the guys…well all the guys except for one…Ryou.

Oh how Ichigo missed Ryou and Nica; she hadn’t heard from them in forever. But she hadn’t really heard from any of them in the past few months.

Mint and Kish were married and had one son named Sanji.

Lettuce and Pie are married and are working on adopting because as it would turn out Lettuce couldn’t have kids biologically of her own.

Pudding and Tart are dating and have no children yet.

Zakuro and Keiichiro are married with three kids, two boys and a girl; Kai, Fai and Mai…triplets.

Berry and Tasuku are married with five kids so far; they plan on having more as well. They three girls and two boys; but that’s all Ichigo knows. They moved away and haven’t really kept in touch since then.

But in all fairness, Ichigo moved away as well.

‘Oh Masaya, what happened to you; why did you change so?’ Ichigo wondered to herself.

“Mommy?” Sakura asked again.

“Yes baby?” Ichigo asked her small child.

“Is there something wrong with us?” Sakura asked sadly.

“No! Why would you think that?” Ichigo asked sitting up immediately.

“Because daddy and his friends did that stuff to Momo and me. Other daddies don’t do that to their daughters, do they? If not, then what’s wrong with us?” Sakura asked crying.

“No, sweetie; there is nothing wrong with you. There’s something wrong with that man; he’s not your daddy anymore. You don’t have to call him that; he’s just that man. If he’s going to do that to you and your sister, then he’s not only not your daddy; he’s not a real man. Now, do you want to sleep with me tonight or do you want to sleep in your own bed?” Ichigo asked.

“With you. can Momo come with too?” Sakura asked.

“Of course; just keep it down so we don’t wake her, ok?” Ichigo whispered.

“Ok.” Sakura whispered back as they got the baby and headed to Ichigo’s room for the night…


	3. Reunited

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when both Ryou and Ichigo had the same idea and took their children to the park to play for awhile.

If it hadn’t been for Ryou’s sons Kenji and Koji, Ryou and Ichigo might not have even seen each other that day.

“Hey, I know you!” Kenji called as he and Koji went running over to Ichigo who was pushing her daughters on the swings.

“I’m sorry…” Ichigo said when she seen two little boys run her way.

“Yeah; you’re the lady in daddy’s pictures he keeps under his bed!” Koji yelled when they got to her.

“Mommy…what are they talking about?” Sakura asked confused.

“I’m not sure…” Ichigo said softly.

“Hey, there you two are! I told you not to take off; I told you to stay where I could see you! Leave this nice lady alone! I’m so sorry about them; I hope they didn’t cause you too much trouble.” Ryou said not noticing it was Ichigo.

“Oh no; they were no trouble at all Ryou.” Ichigo said softly realizing who he was right away.

“Do you know me? Ichigo? Ichigo Momomiya; is that really you?” Ryou asked shocked.

“I told you they knew each other!” Kenji yelled excitedly.

“Kenji, that’s enough.” Ryou warned.

“Yes, it’s me. How are you? I heard about Nica; I’m so sorry. Lettuce told me a few months after it happened.” Ichigo said softly.

“Oh…it’s ok. I’m working on getting through it all. I have four children and we promised each other if anything were to happen we would put them first. I miss her quite often. Anyways…how are you and Masaya? You have kids as well?” Ryou asked looking from Ichigo to her daughters.

“Masaya is a bad perverted man!” Sakura cried as she pumped her legs back and forth he swing on her own.

“Sakura…why don’t you take your sister and go play on the play ground for a little bit; it looks like it’s going to rain. So play while you can.” Ichigo said sending her daughters off to play.

“Boys, you go too and look after your sisters.” Ryou said simply as he and Ichigo went to sit down.

“Again, I’m sorry for what happened to Nica.” Ichigo said softly.

“Don’t be; it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the drunk driver in the semi that killed her. So…what’s going on with you and Masaya?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“He was abusive and controlling. When we moved he started hanging out with new friends and he was always getting drunk. It was ok at first; it wasn’t that bad. Not until after we had Sakura; she’s four by the way. When she turned one was when everything went downhill; he accused me of cheating on him and claimed that Sakura wasn’t his until we had a paternity test done. He started drinking more and then the beatings started…and then he raped me and that’s how I got Momoko, who just turned two a few weeks ago. I tried to make it work for them…so that they would have their father; he always treated them well…or so I thought…” Ichigo said softly looking down.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked suspiciously; he figured that Masaya had started beating them as well…but he didn’t know the half of it.

“He made me feel like such a bad mother; I couldn’t see that he was hurting them as well…” Ichigo said as she started crying.

“Mommy…it’s not your fault; we didn’t say anything.” Sakura said as she came over holding Momoko’s hand; it started raining.

“Daddy did bad twings to us…he and he friends. They touch us a lot in our poddy places, twake pictors and videos.” Momoko said softly.

“But it’s not mommy’s fault; he only did it when she was at work or late at night. He’d wake us up and take us to the basement.” Sakura started saying.

“Ok girls…that’s enough now; he’s in jail so he can’t hurt you anymore.” Ichigo said softly.

“Us…” Momoko corrected.

“Yes; he can’t hurt us anymore.” Ichigo said as she stood up.

“Do you want to come over to my place for awhile? It’s not that far from here; just three blocks that way.” Ryou said pointing east.

“Sure…that’d be great. You don’t mind, you’re sure?” Ichigo asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Come on.” Ryou said as he got his youngest two in their strollers while Ichigo got Momoko into hers.

Just like that they were moving quickly in the rain to get to Ryou’s place and out of the rain.


	4. Ryou's Place!

Once they got to Ryou’s place e got everyone a towel to dry off with and whatnot.

“Kids…why don’t you take Sakura and Momoko to your rooms to play.” Ryou said looking at his kids while Ichigo stood in the living room looking around.

“Mommy?” Sakura asked holding onto her sister’s had.

“Go ahead; its fine. Just make sure you ask before you touch.” Ichigo said looking at her daughters.

“OK!” Sakura and Momoko exclaimed as they went to go play.

“They look a lot like you.” Ryou said looking from the kids to Ichigo.

“Thank you…your kids look a little like both you and Nica.” Ichigo said with a small smile.

“You can sit down if you’d like. It’s ok to be upset and cry you know.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo; he could see she was trying to hold everything in.

“I know…I’ve cried every night since I found out.” Ichigo said softly as she sat down on the couch.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Ryou offered.

“Oh no thank you, I’m good.” Ichigo said holding up a bottle of water.

“Ok.” Ryou said sitting down.

So for about ten minutes the two of them sat in an awkward silence until Ichigo broke it.

“Soo…your kids seem like good kids. How old are they now? The last time I seen the boys they were just about a year or so.” Ichigo said softly looking at some pictures.

“Wow…it really has been a long time, hasn’t it? Well, Kenji and Koji are now six and are in the first grade while Mika and Rica are three. Now, you said Sakura and Momoko were four and two?” Ryou explained and then asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yes, that’s correct. Sakura’s birthday was in May and Momoko’s was in April.” Ichigo explained.

“Sakura’s named after your mother; that’s sweet. Yeah, I heard what happened; I’m sorry. If you don’t mind my asking, what happened?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“One of dad’s friends got really drunk and confessed his feelings for her. …… And when she rejected him, he snapped and killed her. And then after that, after he was arrested my dad tried…he tried for years, but just after Momoko was born he…he killed himself. In the note he left me he said he was sorry, but he couldn’t be without mother and looking at me and even my girls was too hard because we looked just like mom. I was angry at him for that...my girls and I were supposed to go stay with him…to get a new start. I was mad at him for a long time…but I realized I shouldn’t have been; it was his friend’s fault. Because of that anger I stayed with Masaya and my girls got hurt.” Ichigo said looking down with her hands in her face.

“Hey, all that matters is that you got them and yourself away from him and that you’re all safe. And it’s understandable that you’d be mad at your dad for that…at least for awhile anyways. So, where are you staying?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo as he rubbed her back.

“Currently we live in the apartments in downtown on the east side until I can find a better place.” Ichigo explained.

“The apartments in downtown on the east side…you don’t mean Hatchi’s Apartments?” Ryou asked confused looking at Ichigo seriously.

“Yes. Now look, I know what you’re going to say. But it’s the only place I could afford; I used the rest of my money getting here and to make sure my daughters could eat.” Ichigo explained defending her reasoning.

“Are you eating?” Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

“I eat a little here and there. All that matter to me is that my daughters have food and the things they absolutely need.” Ichigo said softly.

“Mommy…” Sakura and Momoko said softly coming downstairs quietly.

“What is it babies?” Ichigo asked looking at her daughters.

“We’re sorry!” The girls cried, tears running down their faces.

“What? Why? Why are you sorry? Did you do something?” Ichigo asked confused.

“We’re shellfish!” Momoko cried.

“Selfish.” Sakura corrected, tears running down her face.

“Sakura…don’t correct her; she’s just two. And how are you selfish? You two are only four and two.” Ichigo said looking at her daughters.

“We eat too much so that you don’t get to eat much! We didn’t know you don’t eat because of us!” Sakura cried while Momoko just cried.

“Girls…its fine; I eat enough. If I had to I’d give up eating altogether so that you two would have enough to eat. Always. Now come here.” Ichigo said opening up arms to her daughters who came running.

“I-I’m sor-sorry I-I axed for a new dolly and threw a fit because you wouldn’t!” Sakura cried and cried over all the stuff that she asked for and threw a fit because Ichigo couldn’t afford it.

“I sowee too!” Momoko cried into her mother’s chest.

“Please don’t go away! Don’t leave us! Don’t make us go stay daddy!” Sakura and Momoko both cried.

“Shh. Shh. Shh…it’s ok; I’m right here. I’m never going to leave you or leave you with that man. Everything’s going to be ok. One of these days, I’ll get you what you want…but I need to find a job and a better place first.” Ichigo said rocking the girls.

While this was all going on Ryou just watched in awe; he hadn’t seen anything like that since Nica was alive.

After about fifteen minutes the girls had cried themselves to sleep and when Ryou went to check up on his kids he found the girls sleeping and the boys were playing some computer game. He also found a bunch of their toys and such in the hallway in totes.

“At least they’re not all over the floor.” Ryou sighed…

“Are Sakura and Momoko ok now?” Kenji asked looking up from his computer.

“Yeah…they sounded like they were crying and now they aren’t.” Koji said also looking up.

“I’m not sure; they cried themselves to sleep.” Ryou said sitting on Kenji’s bed.

“I want you both to know that from now on, you’re not going to get everything you want.” Ryou said looking at his boys expecting them to throw tantrums.

“Ok.” Both boys said calmly shocking Ryou.

“You’re not going to complain about it?” Ryou asked shocked.

“No…” Both boys said at the same time.

“We heard a lot of what Sakura and Momoko were crying about…we feel bad.” Kenji said looking at his father.

“Yeah…we realized that it’s not stuff that makes us happy; its family. And we miss mother a lot.” Koji said simply.

“And we would rather have her back then toys and such. We were talking and we’ve decided that we wanted to give some of our toys to people who can’t have what we have. Mika and Rica picked out some things as well.” Kenji and Koji said at the same time.

“Is that what the totes of toys in the hallway are for?” Ryou asked shocked looking at his sons; the boys who threw a fit when they had to get rid of their baby things.

“Yes…daddy, we love you.” Kenji and Koji said hugging their dad and kissing him on his cheeks.

“I’m really proud of you boys and your sisters. I love you too. Now go play for a little longer.” Ryou said simply before kissing his boys back and they went back to their computers.

“Do you think we’ll them again after today?” Kenji asked looking at Ryou.

“I’m sure we will.” Ryou replied.

“Too bad they couldn’t stay with us.” Koji said not taking his eyes away from the computer now.

“Would you like them to live here?” Ryou asked looking at his boys.

“We would.” Mika and Rica said standing in the doorway, rubbing their eyes.

“It’d be nice.” The boys said simply before Ryou took his girls back to their room to play before he went back to the living room.

Ichigo had moved to a chair while her daughters slept on the couch; their eyes red and puffy from crying.

“I hope you don’t mind; my legs and arms were going to sleep.” Ichigo said once she noticed Ryou standing there.

“No it’s fine.” Ryou said sitting on the floor.

“Oh, I can sit there; you can have your chair!” Ichigo said immediately, standing up.

“No, you have the chair, I’m fine.” Ryou said simply making her sit.

So for about half an hour they sat in awkward silence…again before Ryou spoke up.

“Ichigo…do you want a safe place for you and your daughters to stay?” Ryou asked sighing...


	5. Offering Ichigo A Safe Home!

“Wa-wait…wha-what?” Ichigo asked in shock.

“I asked do you need a place to stay. I understand that right now it took a lot to get you where you are now. But that place you’re staying now isn’t any good…especially for two little girls. I’m offering you a place here. Or if not here, I have a guesthouse you could use.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“Well…” Ichigo started.

“Ichigo…stay here. You know damn well if Nica were alive she’d make you stay; she wouldn’t want you staying in a place like that. I have plenty of room here.” Ryou said looking directly at her again.

“I umm…sure. And I promise, when I get a good job I’ll start paying rent; I don’t have much now, but…” Ichigo started.

“Ichigo stop; it’s ok; don’t worry about any of that. If you really want a job, I have a job for you…if you’d want anyways.” Ryou said simply.

“What is it?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Well I was thinking you could watch all the kids. Daycares and nannies are too expensive. And don’t worry; I _will_ pay you for watching my children. That is if you want to.” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“I’d love to…but what about Keiichiro and Zakuro?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou as he sat down.

“They’ll understand. And besides, they both have their own lives to live, kids to watch and jobs to do. Everything will be fine and Nica would want this.” Ryou said smiling one of his rare smiles.

“Thank you Ryou. And yes, Nica would want this.” Ichigo said also smiling.

“Oh…so here or the guest house?” Ryou asked seriously, looking at Ichigo.

“Whichever…it doesn’t matter to me.” Ichigo said yawning.

“Here it is then; you and your daughters can live upstairs. There are four bedrooms, a full bath, a half bathroom and a hall closet. The only things not upstairs are the kitchen, dining room and laundry room. With the spare room though; it can be turned into a laundry room or something if you’d like…if you don’t want to share. Kenji’s and Koji’s room is down the hall and to the left while Mika’s and Rica’s room is down the hall and to the right.   And then the bedroom at the end of the hall is actually a playroom. This is the living room…obviously. My room is behind us, kitchen and dining room to the right and next to the kitchen is the laundry room. The basement is through that door next to the front door. Back door is in the laundry room; it is fenced off. There is a hot tub on the porch, a gated off pool and a massive playground for the kids. And behind all of that is the guest house should you change your mind. Oh and there is a trampoline; but the kids will need supervision to use it.” Ryou said explaining the setup of the house.

“Any rules?” Ichigo asked listening to him.

“No sweets after six…but I’ll be home by then. The boys need to have homework done before they can play games. The girls take naps between one and two in the afternoon. I try to keep them from fighting too horribly, but they are siblings, so they do fight from time to time. I don’t know what time your kids go to bed, but mine go to bed at eight…so if you could keep it quiet starting then that’d be great.” Ryou said simply.

“Wow…sounds like how I raise my kids…except they’re usually asleep by seven thirty or so…” Ichigo said simply.

“Seven thirty? How do you manage that one?” Ryou asked shocked.

“They’re usually so worn out by then that they just go to sleep right after their baths at six and six thirty.” Ichigo said softly.

“What time do you usually eat dinner?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Umm…I try to have it ready by five, five thirty at the latest. If it’s any later then that I usually just let them have something instant…usually lunchables or something like that. Any earlier than five they just complain that they’re hungry again a few hours later.” Ichigo said sighing.

“That’s how my girls are; but my boys will complain of hunger if they don’t eat by four thirty. Well I shouldn’t say that; they complain about being hungry all of the time.” Ryou said leaning towards Ichigo.

“Heh…sounds like Nica; she loved to eat. And no matter how much she ate, she never gained any weight. Is there any rules for me?” Ichigo asked with a sad smile, remembering her friend.

“Yeah, that’s true. The only thing I ask is that my kids are taken care of and safe. And that you ask me about bringing guys into my house.” Ryou said simply, sternly.

“That sounds fair.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Well anyways, I’m going to go call Keiichiro and let them know what’s going on. Please, make yourself at home. Later tonight I’ll give you a ride back to your place to get what you really need and then we’ll get the rest of your stuff over the weakened. Sound like a plan?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ichigo said smiling, stifling another yawn.

 _“Hello Ryou. Is something up?”_ Zakuro answered the phone.

“Yeah; but it’s nothing bad. Is Keiichiro there?” Ryou asked.

 _“Yeah, he’s here. Just a sec, I’ll go get him.”_ Zakuro replied.

A few minutes later Keiichiro answered the phone.

 _“Hey Ryou, what’s going on? Zakuro said something was up.”_ Keiichiro said.

“Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to watch the kids anymore; I got a permanent…well I hopefully have a permanent babysitter. I’m not trying to push you out of my kids’ lives or anything because I know you love them and all. But I know you two have your own lives to live and everything and I think it’s time for you to start living them.” Ryou said, hoping Keiichiro would understand.

 _“That’s great Ryou. Who did you find if you don’t mind my asking? Sorry. I just wanna make sure my nieces and nephews are in good hands. And I know Nica would too.”_ Keiichiro said, a slight smile on his face.

“Yes, I know Nica would want me to make sure our kids were in good hands. It’s Ichigo by the way.” Ryou replied.

 _“Momomiya; she’s back?”_ Keiichiro asked kind of shocked.

“Yeah…guess they’ve been back for a week or a few; I don’t think she really specified on how long she’s been back.” Ryou said rubbing the back of his head.

 _“So…how is Masaya?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“So you don’t know then?” Ryou asked.

 _“Know what? What’s going on?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“It’s not my place to say; but I will say they’re not together anymore and that he’s in jail.” Ryou replied.

 _“Oh. So then…you’re both single then…”_ Keiichiro said simply.

“What are you saying Keiichiro?” Ryou asked suspicious.

 _“Nothing…I’m not saying anything.”_ Keiichiro said; Ryou could just see him rolling his eyes.

“Keiichiro, I know when you’re lying.” Ryou sighed.

 _“Fine…where is she living?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“Well…at current she is living in a bad neighborhood…as of tonight she’ll be living in my second floor.” Ryou replied.

 _“Oh-ho-ho…”_ Keiichiro said, laughing a little bit.

“What now Keiichiro?” Ryou asked, demanding an answer.

 _“Ryou…the girl you loved for like ever is back and living with you? And on top of that you’re both single. Hear me out before you say anything. I know you loved Nica and you loved her a lot. But face it Ryou, you had to move on because Ichigo was so in love with Masaya. And Ryou, you never got over Ichigo; we all know that. Even Nica could see it.”_ Keiichiro said simply.

“What are you talking about?” Ryou asked shocked.

 _“Ryou…Nica came to talk to me because I was your best friend. She asked me what your feelings were for all the girls. And she would not let it go until I told her. I told her that the girls were like your sisters…or at least that’s what you told yourself. She knows you dating Lettuce for awhile; but she knows you didn’t last and that was because you had feelings for Ichigo still. And even though you broke up for those reasons you two remained friends. The other girls are like sisters. And yes, while you loved Ichigo; you could probably never have her. And that even though that was the case, you were not dating Nica or with Nica to just try to forget about your feelings for Ichigo; you really loved Nica. She was happy with that answer and she knew Ichigo would never try to steal you; they were best friends after all. And I didn’t tell you any of this because Nica asked me not to. And Ryou, Nica would want you to move on and be happy…even if it is with Ichigo.”_ Keiichiro said on the other end.

“Thanks Keiichiro…that means a lot. But even so, Ichigo doesn’t have those feelings for me.” Ryou sighed.

 _“You never know; she might.”_ Keiichiro said trying to sound hopeful.

“Thanks Keiichiro, but I doubt that. And I hope you understand about the whole babysitting thing.” Ryou said simply, looking down.

 _“You’re welcome. And of course; I’m actually glad. It gives me more personal time with my wife.”_ Keiichiro said with a smile; Ryou could see a perverted grin.

“Ok Keiichiro…I’m going to go now. You have a good afternoon with your wife and kids.” Ryou said, not needing to hear about Keiichiro’s sex life…again.

 _“The kids are at their grandparents’ for the weekend. You’re lucky you caught us on down time.”_ Keiichiro said making Ryou smack his head.

“Ok! Thanks Keiichiro. Have a good night.” Ryou said, repeatedly smacking his head.

“Hahaha. Bye Ryou; have a good night as well…but not too much fun.” Keiichiro said hanging up before Ryou could yell at him.

“Huh…that man…” Ryou sighed heading back to the living room. When he got there he leaned against a wall and sighed again; Ichigo had passed out. Her daughters must’ve woken up for a few seconds because they were cuddled up on the chair with her; one under each arm.

‘Ichigo…Strawberry; I haven’t used that term in such a long time. What do you do to me? Why do I feel like this?’ Ryou thought to himself.

‘Because you love her and always have; you never stopped loving her.’ Came another voice in his head.

Instead of arguing with himself he went to see what his kids were up to.

The boys were still gaming and the girls were still napping; so Ryou went to sit on the couch and read a book…


End file.
